Bad Singer: The Puphood
by Nitrous-Bella-Becca
Summary: Kanavu seemed to love Aleu... seemed. Nobody knew it till one conclusive night. And only one who's able to tell pack about brutal betrayal now is unable to talk! What will happen?
1. Just Born

**Bad singer**

**Chapter 1**

"**Just Born****"**

I felt something, when I looked up. Outside was very cold, and the light was very bright. I whined and then tried to get up. Everything hurt. I couldn't get up either. So I just laid down there, till light wasn't so bright. My eyes were closed, but that was not the problem to see light or darkness. I laid down my head, and felt something going in my nostril and sneezed. I felt something going over my head. It was soft and little wet, but that wasn't problem. The thing was very warm and when it stopped going over my body, I felt colder than before. I whimpered and tried to go to direction where the warm thing was. I was unsuccessful. With many tries, I pulled myself to things direction and I pushed in something verywarm. It was warmer than the wet thing was. I brushed up on it, and stopped whining. I fell asleep, tightly, like most of pups do.

I woke up, and felt something weird. My eyes were still close, no doubt, but I felt my stomach growling. I felt instincts to find the dug. I nipped the big warm thing, and tried to get something out of it. I didn't knew why did I wanted to get something out, and I wasn't thinking about it. I just did it.

So, I tried to suckle it. But the wet thing spilled on everything but my mouth. Then, in next try I pressed my lips tightly. Then I tried to suckle again, but my mouth was too tight, and I bitted my mom. I felt that warm, wet thing going over me again, and I considered it was tongue.

And third time, It was success. Some of the wet liquid dropped in my mouth.

After about half an hour my stomach was full. I burped, and laid against the big, warm wall. I was pleased. I had all I ever wanted.


	2. Little Secret

**Bad Singer**

**Chapter 2**

"**Little secret"**

_A view from __Roy_

I sat down in our cave. We all were about 3 months old. I looked at mom and dad, and then I sighed and laid down on cave floor. Life was disgusting with siblings like mine.

We are four pups. Me, Kola, Beleza, Joshua. Yeah. I am Roy, named because Roi in some language means "Red". I don't care, but I heard mom saying that to pack elders. She wanted to call me Redd, but then they convinced my mom to call me Roihond. Yes- My real name is Roihond, which means "red something". I am not sure is that really something, but elders were surprised. How my name is saying, I am red. My color is deep blood red, and just my tail is white-ish. Kola is my best sister. At least I like her more than others. Kola is brownish with grey markings. She is very cool. Sometimes we call her Koola. Beleza is dumb and selfish. She is grey with tan markings. And Joshua is all black. My mom's name is Aleu, she is light brown with cream markings, and dad is Kanavu, he is black.

I was bored out of mind. I stared at one point in cave wall, and sighed countless times. I looked up at mom, when she came in, but didn't move any body part. I sighed again.

_Hunny, Roy, What's wrong with you?_

I sighed again and shook head. There was nothing wrong. Just boring. I felt her laying now side by side me. I looked at her, and smiled

_Hi mom._

_I asked you something. _Mom looked at me. She waited for my answer. I knew it, so I just smiled again

_Nothing._

_Don't lie to me. I can see something's eaten you._ She was smart. But I had to think twice. Anyways I couldn't find anything to answer her

_Nothing. I'm just bored outta mind._

_Why don't you go playing with your siblings? _Mom looked at me quizzically. I shook head. She was hopeless. How she can't see that they are b-o-r-i-n-g. I answered.

_Mom, they are bor- not interesting. I mean- everything they play is just fighting. _Mother looked at me.

_You don't like to fight?_

I shook head. I never liked fighting. Fighting was very brutal, and it hurted.

_But how you will get a mate in future? Or start pack of your own? You have to learn._ Mom asked me. I rolled eyes and shook head. Mate? Pack? No. Thanks.

_Mom! _She chuckled. I smiled and got on top of her head. _Why should I get a mate? _

Mom chuckled again, then shook me off, and rubbed my head with her paw, then we nuzzled each other.

_Darling, if you don't get a mate, you won't get pups!_ She simply said.

_MOM! I'm serious! I don't want mate nor pups or pack! _

_When you will grow up, then you will remember my words. _She hugged me, and we nuzzled each other again. I rubbed my back at her cheek, and then we laughed.

_You sound like one of these old elders!_

_Oh, gosh, talking about elders! Tomorrow we will have to go to the rest of pack to show all of you. _Mom said nervously. I wasn't sure of what she was nervous, so I asked.

_Mom, what will happen?_

_They're gonna watch you, to see what ranks you will gain later. You will have to play-_

_What? _I widened my eyes. What? Was we forced to play?

_Yes, I know, I don't like it too. But you will have to act hyper. _Hyper?

_But why?_ I was surprised.

_It is because you have to gain good rank. I don't want you to be cleaner. Or something like that. You have to act like Alpha pup, which you are! _Mom whispered mysteriously.

_We are ALPHAS? Why didn't you tell us before?_

_Because then you would become selfish. Don't- don't say it to your siblings. I know I can trust you. _Mom whispered and nuzzled me. I was startled. I didn't knew what to say. Wow. _Promise? _She asked.

_Promise! _I said and we chuckled. We had our little secret, just between us. It made us special.

**Next day**

We were going now for about hour. I looked at Joshua, who was hustling with others. _Josh! You shouldn't-_

_Ooh, the mommies boy started speaking, huh? _He grimaced, and my sisters started chuckling. I turned away and started running to mom, and then he stepped on my tail.

_Oww!_

_Oh! Sorry, I didn't saw your tail._

_M-_

Joshua beat my face and pinned me down.

_Shut up puppy! Or you're not gonna live today!_

I sighed, then I shook him off and continued walking, hearing their chuckles. After about six hours of walking, my siblings started gripping.

_Dad, we are TIRED!_

_Hey, I wanna eat, can we stop? _

_Please?_

They whined for about half an hour, and then mom talked with dad, and they both looked at us.

_Kids, please, about hour and we will be there. If I will hear only one single whine, we will go back all this way without stopping. Understand? _Groaned father. And he had a reason why to groan. My siblings were really stupid. Then everybody was good with it, and we all gone to the pack. When we were near pack, It was almost midnight, and even I was tired. We all gone to pack clearing. Nightfall came, and then I fell asleep


	3. Brother!

**Bad Singer**

**Chapter 3**

"**Brother!"**

_A view from Joshua_

I sat on pack clearing, waiting for sunrise to come. I watched over my siblings. I had best family ever but Roy. Roy was absolutely puppyish, he is so… ahh! I can't explain! I just hate him! He spent his days watching at our cave walls! It is boring.

I looked over everybody again. I yawned, and slowly trotted to mom.

_Hey, mom! I want something to eat._

Mother looked at me, and then she shook head and bathed me. How I hated baths! I sighed and watched mom.

_Today you will be showed to elders; then we will go back, and … surprise._ She murmured between licks.

_What surprise?_

Mom chuckled then nuzzled me.

_You'll see_

_Aargh! How I hate being at nonplus! _I groaned. I really hated being at nonplus. It is so annoying if somebody says- Hey, I know what Kola's crush is! I ask who? And then that somebody says- I won't tell that. It really annoys.

_I know. _That's all mom said. I sighed and let her lick my body. Then I looked around and saw that several pups have waked up. I smiled, chuckled and gone to them to introduce myself. Mom yawned and fell asleep.

_Hi! Who you should be? _I walked to one grey male pup.

_I am Alex. You? _Grey pup turned head to me.

_I am Joshua. Call me Josh. _I smiled and then looked at white female pup near him. She wagged her little tail.

_I am Tina. We are siblings. _She turned head to Alex.

_That's cool! Wanna play?_

Alex jumped on me and we laughed and played. I was having fun, till my brother waked up. He called me. _Josh!_

Roy walked up to us, and scolded me. _Josh, you shouldn't be talking to strangers, when mama's not around! You can get in-_

_Oh, this is Alex, and this is Tina. _I pointed to my friends. _Now they aren't strangers. _I said.

Roy sighed, then rolled eyes, like I would be idiot. _But mom doesn't know them! You can get in- _

_You're no mother to me, Roy. Get lost! _I cut him off.

_I will tell that to mother… _Roy said, when he was half way to mother.

_Shut up, you little squealer! _I snarled,then ran to him and pinned down. _Now you won't say anything! _I chuckled.

Suddenly Roy growled and bitted my paw. I whined and got off him. When red puppy was up I slapped his face with my tail and turned around, trying to pin him down. Roy was smarter this time; he dodged out and bitted my back. I whimpered and turned around.

Alex and Tina were fanatically calling _Fighting! Fighting! Fighting! Fighting! _

_Yeah, Josh, show him we're no strangers! _Alex shouted loudly.

Then there woke up and came more pups. Everybody was in my side.

I felt Roy shaking, and before he could escape, everybody stood in circle around us.

_Seems like mommy will not come to help you!_ I snarled.

He looked frightened. I growled and saw him shivering. Roy was so puppyish. I jumped on my red brother, but he ran in circles. Then I tried to jump on him again, but he bit my paw when I was putting it to his eye. I groaned and then bit in that little scamper shoulder, and shook him. He started whimpering and crying, and I bit his neck.

_Brother, no, no, please don't kill me, please, brother! _He implored. _Brother, please, oh brother! Bro-_

_Can you stop brothering? _I snarled, and kicked him.

He whined to himself. _Brother, brother, brother…_

_I ASKED YOU SOMETHING! _I yelled and started to beat him. Roy yelped and whined. _Yes, yes, ok, just don't kill me, brother!_

I exploded. Oh, c'mon, it was just dumb. He said brother again, and I was full. I roared and looked at my friends. _Help me. _Alex, Tina and two other pups came and we all started beating him, listening Roy's yelps and prays, till he fell unconscious.

I glared at red pup, who was laying near my paws. _Stop this! _I called my friends, and then I glared at Roy.

_Let's leave that little brat alone. And if somebody- anybody goes to help him, he will lay down right next to him, understood? _I asked public.

Everybody murmured something and scattered. I wasn't proud of myself, I felt bad about leaving my little brother- I didn't care he is more "brater" than brother. I just felt bad. Alex came to me.

_You were really good!_

Tina smiled._ Yeah, you showed him we're no strangers, right?_

_Right! _I chuckled and then started playing with my new friends.


	4. Memories

**Bad Singer**

**Chapter 4**

"**Memories"**

_A view from __Roy_

I woke up and groaned. My head hurt so much. I tried to move leg, and then every my body part hurt. I whined and looked at blue sky. I watched clouds and sun. Sun! It was almost dinner time! My stomach rumbled and I sighed. At first, I couldn't remember, what happened. Then, memories came back and I understood why I am laying here. I closed eyes and collected my memories…

_Shut up, you little squeaker! _

Pain in head.

Black tail in my face.

His paw in my mouth.

Biting his back.

_Fighting! Show him Josh!_

Many pups.

Suddenly it became very cold.

Big pain in shoulder.

_Brother! Brother! Don't kill me!_

Pain in back.

_Please, dear Howl__*, don't let Joshua kill me, please!_

Pain on everywhere.

More pain.

Fading to black.

That was all I remembered. I sighed and opened eyes. My head hurt so much. I whimpered and tears came out of my eyes. Everything was hurting. I shook off tears, and head hurt much more. Then I saw eagle watching me.

_If you have to kill me… _I cried out. _Then kill me fast._

I was damped down by abyss of despair. I waited for eagles beak to snap me. Eagle came closer and then tried to reach my stomach. I sighed. Suddenly I raised my ears, and saw one of elders running.

Elder attacked eagle, but eagle was no resisting and flown away, before could get one single bite. Eagle wouldn't risk his own life in lifeless pup.

Elder softly took me in his jaws.

_Oww! _I whimpered.

_It's alright, I will not hurt you._

Then he carefully run to Healer's cave and put me down. I yelped.

From caves bottom came beautiful, pure white she-wolf. I tried to smile, but both mature wolves sighed and looked at me.

Elder said _Boy's got hardly beaten- eagle even thought he's dead._

She-wolf shook head and dragged in air. She started doing something and ran out of cave.

Elder watched me. _Kid, tell me what happened!_

I grunted. I didn't want to talk now.

_I am serious. It is needed to choose what herbs you need!_

I sighed, and then glared at him.

_Okay, okay! So, it started when-_

_No, I mean, tell me, where and how strong you got beaten! _Elder cut me off. Then he asked in much softer tone. _What's your name, kid?_

_I am Roy- Roihond. _

_Alpha pup?_ He asked, like it would be unbelievable

_Yup. _

_So… where you got beaten? _Elder asked gentler. It seemed like he really cared.

_They bite me everywhere, and my head hurts most. _I answered.

_They? _Elder hold his breath.

_Yeah… My brother Joshua, Alex, Tina and two who I don't know._

_Oh, Bite, Oh Bite**._Elder shook his head.

I looked at him. _How it looks?_

He looked at me quizzically, then scratched. _Not good._

_What's your name?_ I was interested in. This elder was not so elderly like most of them. Elders mostly said- you should not do this, and that, and Howl says this, and Bite would like you to do that. This elder was more… modern.

_I'm Magical Code _Elder smiled.

I thought he cracks jokes with me. Who parent would be so odd to pick their son that name? _Oh really?_

Elder nodded, then looked at my expression and laughed. _No, I'm not playing fool. Call me Coda. And that white wolf was Bella. Don't tell her that, but her real name is-_

_Bella. _White she-wolf with some herbs in mouth cut off Coda.

Coda chuckled and looked at Bella. _She is my mate. Bella, this kid is Roy._

She nuzzled him, then put down some herbs. _Nice to meet you, Roy, so where did you got-_

_Hardly. _Coda shook head.

I sighed. Then female made something in wooden bowl, and we talked. They were nice pair, and I liked it.

Then Bella moved bowl to me. _Here you go, Roy._

I sniffed the liquid inside and almost vomited. _Amm… Do I really have to drink this?_

_Yup. _She nodded.

_Faster will drink it, faster pain will be gone. _She added.

I sighed. The only thing I can do, is drink it. I closed nose and lapped the liquid. It was light green, and there were some herbs swimming in it. I had to swallow the bitter liquid, and then my mind became sleepy. Before I could do anything, everything went black, and I fell on cave floor.

* * *

I slowly opened eyes. I yawned and sighed, then I looked up. I still was on Healer's cave floor, though I saw my father, mother and siblings. I couldn't move any body parts but eyelids, so I listened what they were talking about.

_So… He has to stay here, right? _Kanavu asked.

_Yes. I must continue healing, no doubt. He will be paralyzed for all his life if I wouldn't._ Bella accepted.

Aleu started crying. _But we have to leave!_

Kanavu looked at Aleu. _Yes. Go to our den site. You have to leave him here; besides, I will stay here too, there are problems in pack._

Aleu softly cried. _I hope he's gonna be OK._

Kola started crying too, and Beleza added. Only Josh wasn't crying, he sat there and looked at me with sad eyes, then he widened them as saw my eyes open. _Mom…Is he… dead?_

_What? _Mom looked quizzically.

_His eyes is open…_

I blinked.

Coda chuckled and shook head. _No, young one, he is alive. _

Then again it was all black.

* * *

* Howl- Wolf godess, she mostly appears as white she wolf with green markings around her face.

**Bite- Wolf god, he mostly appears as brown wolf with black stripe over his head, back and topmost tail.

* * *

_**Please review this! I need at least 5 reviews to continue!!!**_


	5. Truth Reveals

**Bad Singer**

**Chapter 5**

"**Truth Reveals"**

_A view from __Aleu_

_**About week later**_

I sat in the meadow and looked at the horizon. I thought about Roy. How was he going? What was happening to him, that he was … so bad looking? I didn't knew and I was observing these questions. Sometimes I watched pups, which were playing near den, I sighed and looked at ground. Oh, poor little Roy. I saw patter of pup paws near me. I turned ears and looked at Josh, who was silently coming. He looked sad. Or blameful. I sniffed him and nudged.

_What's eaten you?_

_Nothi- There is something I want to tell you mother. _He stared at ground. I nuzzled him.

_I'm not worth to nudge. _Josh sighed.

I looked at him curiously. There was something. I wanted to nuzzle him again, but he turn away from me. I understood, there is something he wants to talk about. His eyes were tearful, and ears neglected. Josh was stooped. I watched him.

_Tell me, son!_

_I… I.. _He started crying… no. I can't say crying. It was more like tearing. One tear slowly glided across his cheek. I licked it up.

_Josh, you can tell me._

_Mother… I am guilty of Roy's paraly- illness._ He gulped.

_What? You're not, son. _I looked at him. If he said "mother" instead of "mom" it was serious problem.

_Yes… That's true. I am. _Another tear glided.

_Explain._

I heard Beleza screaming. I turned to girls, and saw them playing fight. Kola won, pinning Beleza down. Then I turned back to Josh, waiting for answer.

_See, mother… I… Roy…Ugh. When you stopped cleaning me, I saw another pups, Alex and Tina and I walked to them. We introduced to each other, and played. We were happy till brother came in. He said that he will say everything to you, and then he bit me. I went angry, and pin him down, and then…_

I shook head, listening his story. I knew that Roy would never bite for no reason. I listened all story. That wasn't all true, but most of it was. I looked at horizon again and sighed. When I heard him finishing, there were many tears. His cheeks were wet, and I licked his face to clean off. Josh groaned and nuzzled me.

_Can you ever forgive me, mother?_

_I'm forgiving you this moment._

_Really? You're best mom ever! I'm not good enough for you. _He nuzzled me, and we hugged each other.

_Don't say it. You are very, very good son. And you're much better, when you tell that to me. I am glad you feel for your brother! But never in your pup hood fight like that again, promise?_

_Promise! But why pup hood? _Josh asked curiously.

I chuckled. _Because you never know what will happen when you will be grown-up!_

We laughed, and then he smiled. I was not happy he fought with his own brother, but if he promises, I'm okay with it.

_Mother… What was that surprise? _Josh looked up.

_You'll see very soon.

* * *

_(**AN**: I just couldn't wait for five reviews. I won't wait for them anyways, but it's your only chance to get the story better.)


	6. Betrayer

**Bad Singer**

**Chapter 6**

"**Betrayer"**

_A view from __Roy._

**About two weeks later.**

I had just arrived home. Now we were about 4 months old. Yeah. My teeth were starting to move, though Kola had two permanent teeth and Josh had five. I looked at mom.

_Hi mom! _I barked

_Hi sweetie! _She nuzzled me. I chuckled and then I tugged her ear. I was quite happy.

_MOM! _Josh trotted to us. I looked at him angrily. He always ruined my happiness. Then he whispered something in her ear. That made me jealous. I was mom's little treasure, little bundle of love, I was the one that made secrets with her! I stared at him and batted eyes. Mom chuckled, then licked his head and completely forgot about me. How she could forgot! I felt heartbroken. I was her best pup, not Josh! I grunted, but they both still didn't react. They were whispering in each other's ears something, and they were chuckling. They were forgotten about me, but not so much to raise voices. I ran to them and barked.

_What are you talking 'bout?_

Mother looked at me and shook head. Josh scrambled out of mom's paws and walked to me. He announced haughty. _It's none of your business, pup!_

Tears appeared in my eyes and I whined and ran away. Nobody even followed me! I barked and whined annoyed, but still nobody came to comfort me. How rude! I grunted and ran in Beleza. She whimpered and grunted. I made raspberry and then ran to the cliff. I looked down from it. There was that river, what we called Howl River. It was huge and very wide, I couldn't see second bank. I sighed. Suddenly beside me appeared Kola.

_You Ok?_

_Not really._

She chuckled. She was really cool. How all my siblings can be so stupid, and one is cupid? I nuzzled her and smiled.

_Why do you always make me smile?_

_Do I?_

Kola wagged her tail and looked down at the flowing water. It was very dark blue. Almost black, but a little lighter shade. Sudden cold blast of wind bumped in my face. Kola shivered. It was quite cold here, and it was middle of August.

_Yes, you do. _I smiled and then nuzzled her. She barked, and then we looked at 'rawset. It was really wonderful thing, how Araw* slowly drowns in the river. I smiled.

_Gosh, isn't that beautiful. You know, I always wonder where Araw goes. He always drowns in the river, and always rises upon the forest. _

I smiled and wagged tail. Then I looked at the last side of Araw winking at me, and then he drowned and wasn't seen. But skies still were in golden, pink and red. I barked at happiness. But suddenly Kola barked in fears.

_We gotta go home, you know, we can't be out after 'rawset! Come on!_

_Oh, right! _I barked too and we both sprang on our feet and then ran through the sparse growth of three. After five minutes of breathtaking running, we were at the den clearing. I barked. She made a yelp-howl and Aleu looked at us. Her face was preferential. She barked and ran towards us.

_Where were you both!? When it came to 'rawset I was so worried. _She nuzzled us and then we slowly trotted to den. There already stood dad, Beleza and Josh. Mom gave us a bath, and I fell asleep.

After a few hours I woke up and looked around. I was quite hungry and thirsty. I started getting up, but heard distant voices. I was smart enough to stay silent and feigned. Then I slowly raised both ears and raised head. My parents were talking out of den. I silently padded out of den. I saw them arguing in the clearing. I swiftly and quietly leaped towards a bush and jumped in it. Now I heard it all.

_No! He seems more… hmm… too egocentric. Too selfish and arrogant. _Aleu barked in worrying voice.

_Ugh…_ Dad sighed and then shook head. _But! Josh has to be Alpha-to-be, because he is most grown up and has pack leading nucleus! He is biggest and strongest pup. That Roy is fast doesn't mean anything but trend to hunting. _

_I'm not talking about Roy._

_What? _Dad barked surprised. _Who then?_

Mom took a breath and then barked back. _Kola. _

_WHAT?! _Dad's voice was shocked. I knew- if somebody has to be leader, it has to be Kola. _She's a girl! _Dad shook head.

_Does that make sense? _Mom asked.

_Yes, it does. Girls don't take lead. Girls stay at den to raise pups. They don't have that gene to be lead. _Dad pointed out. I was shocked as my mother was. It seemed from dad's point that girls are nothing. Nothing… Is Kola nothing? Does Kola have to stay at home? NO!!! The answer definitely is NO! She's best leader.

_WHAT?! _Now it was my mother's time to be shocked. She shook head. _Wait- are you gone mad? How then I did lead the pack?_

_You sucked. _Dad plainly said.

_WHAT?! _Mom's eyes were about to go off of holes.

_Yes. And now it's time to say I don't love you. I never did. Really. I just wanted this pack to rise. A female can't lead a pack. I want the most wolfish pup to become leader. _Dad rudely barked. He seemed… bad. I got more afraid. What was that? Most wolfish? And what I was then? If I'm not a wolf… A pure wolf at least. I was enough smart to know on world was a thing called dogs. Did I came from them? No, no, it's impossible!

_What? You did never… You are evil! And Kola is not wolfish? _Mom was confused.

_Not so. Josh is almost copy of me. Like father like son. And I want to get just my genes to get there, not your dog ones! _Dad scratched and yawned.

_Don't dare to call me so! My genes! And pack will follow me, you ruthless, gross… _Mom continued calling bad words. She was angry, and I felt dad tensing up too.

_SHUT UP FEMALE!!! NOBODY WILL EVER-YOU HEARD? - EVER FOLLOW A DUMB FEMALE!!! UNDERSTOOD?! _Dad shouted loudly. Some squirrels squealed and leaped away. I whined, but good to me, they didn't hear anything. Then I saw dad jumping on mom, and mom screamed. It was shouting bad words, and something like ritual, like dancing and part of fighting, because mom definitely didn't want to do whatever dad did to her. It was loud and terrifying, and I couldn't help myself but run away. I was too cowardly to run away like away away, but I run into den. Kola was up, and she looked like would be just wakened. I yelped and hid behind her back. Kola nuzzled me and worrying looked out.

_What happened?_

I couldn't help but whimper and cry. I couldn't talk due to gruesome fighting of mom and dad. And all new information- that was way too much for me. So I blacked out.

* * *

*Araw- Wolf God of Sun

**A.N. - **If it's too much angst, then say it to me. I will make it softier, but this is the most soft I could made, because this is more like determinant chapter. Oh well, please review. Thank Gosh I know where to watch how many people have actually read the story, but the only chance to get it in better rail is to review. Please?


	7. Playing Around

**Bad Singer**

**Chapter 7**

**"Playing around"**

_A view from __Kanavu._

I sighed and returned to den. Aleu was unconscious and was resting on ground. I stepped in and saw every pup sleeping. I didn't mean to wake up them and to get them to know anything. But I knew the one life thing- male is over female. Male chooses female, not vice versa. I didn't want to hurt Aleu, but I had to. She was too uppish and like over me for too long. She had to learn her place. I watched Josh. He was the right one. He slept a little over other pups and was sleeping calmly. Beleza sometimes twitched, but it was normal. She always twitched at sleep, as far as I could remember. But looking at Roy and Kola, it wasn't normal. Kola was like worried, and she was twitching and sometimes moving her legs. Maybe she heard something? No, impossible. Maybe in sleep she heard something? Yeah, that's possible. But looking at Roy… it was crazy. He was moving his legs swiftly, like running from somebody and he moved all his body, everything, and sometimes he yelped, barked and whined. Roy always was the one who at least in sleep looked like dead, and I had to nudge him to know he's still alive. Definitely he had heard something. Then I turned head. He was talking in sleep. I erected ears and tried to heard something. _Don't! _There was a little and silent cry. _Hurt! _It was more silent, almost whispering. It was hard to heard something. _Mom! _The last one word to my ears sounded like _Mhob!_ But I thought and analysed it. Certainly it was mom. Don't hurt mom. And it was as certain that he have heard and seen something. It was getting dangerous. That little pup maybe told something to Kola? I shook head and watched them. Josh twitched leg. I saw Roy calming down, he was moving, yes, but not so much. I was worried, and then I nuzzled him and put head on him. Normally he doesn't feel anything until the light touches his eyelids, but now he suddenly opened eyes, and it looked scary. It was midnight and for a moment he just senselessly stared at me, but when recognized and his eyes became clear; his face turned into grimace what were definitely fears. He was paralysed at first, but then he screamed without sound and swiftly jumped out of my paws. Roy was fastest pup of all litter, plus he was in fears. He sprang on his feet and jumped towards the den's opening, swiftly he jumped out of den. I couldn't call it neither running nor leaping- it was something more. Roy was jumping like a deer. I sprang on my feet, and ran out of den; saw him running towards the scarce forest. I barked and then understood what he's going to do.

_STOP!!! ROY STOP!!! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!_

I shouted something random, and then I didn't saw him anymore. I ran to river bank and saw him shaking, like waiting to jump. He shook one time. I ran how fast as I could to him. He shook twice. I was almost to him. Some meters. Roy shook last time and then jumped in air, in fact jumping from cliff, wanting to kill himself. I grabbed his withers at the last second, and brought him up. Was I so disgusting to suicide? I thought about what I said last night. How much have he heard? I sighed and then trotted towards the den. It was about sun to rise. I felt him not controlling his movements, he was limp. My hold was light, wasn't it? I dragged him to den and put him down. He was unconscious, of course. I pushed him to other pups, and then I looked at them. Beleza twitched her foreleg. Josh was calm. Roy wasn't even moving a muscle- he was unconscious. And Kola… Yeah, Kola. Where was she? I looked around. Where she was? It was getting weird. First Roy, then Kola. I looked around, and saw Kola running in the entrance. She was tall, to my chest. Kola growled and jumped on me, trying to fight, but failed. I pinned her down with one leg. She barked, trying to wake up other pups. I couldn't resist. I slapped her and growled back.

_QUIET!!!_

Kola stared at me, wounded. Then she growled again, but quieter.

_You frighten out Roy and killed mommy! _Her voice rose. _You are nothing but… _She was almost shouting. _MONSTER!!!_

I almost started laughing. I just showed Aleu her place!

_No, it's ok, mommies alright._ I tried to calm her.

_No, she's not, I saw her dead… on the clearing!!! _Kola cried out. She was scared to death.

_She's ok, just she overreacted._

_So you killed her?_

_No, she will wake up, but little later. Don't believe anything she says, she hit her head on tree. _I made clear.

_She didn't. _

_Oh yes she did!_

_Ugh. But what happened? _She was interested in.

_Well, we talked about some inside-pack things, about positions, and she was overreacting, she didn't knew her place as female. I teach her that, and then she ran in tree. Females have to raise pups, not packs. Think- she could drown the pack, if I wouldn't point out, but she overreacted. _I threw light upon this incident.

_Uh-Huh. _Kola nodded and then there woke up Beleza. She shook her body and came out in light. Kola was brown with grey jowl, face and under body. Beleza was almost copy of Aleu, just more passive and heavier. Then Josh woke up and came to play with others. He was biggest one of the litter; he was all black with icy blue eyes and black nose. Yeah, not completely like me, but most likely. I nuzzled him and licked his face. He struggled and snorted. I smiled, and then licked all pups but Roy, to be fair. Beleza wasn't reacting, she never reacted. She wasn't silent and she wasn't loud, she wasn't sad and she wasn't happy. She was mediocrity. I sighed. Kola was completely different. She was loyal, happy, loving and with good leading skills; she could calm down anyone. But I thought that Josh would be better leader. I sighed. The choice was hard, and I knew it. After few moments I saw Aleu coming. She batted eyes and wanted to attack me, but was too weak. She snarled and then got in den. Other pups looked at us and then continued playing. It was unusual, yeah, but it was our thing. I ran to pups and barked.

_Hello my puppies!_

_Hi, dad!_

_Hey!_

Then Beleza jumped on my head and tugged my ear. I shook her off and lightly held her to ground with my paw. She laughed. I felt a little pain in my butt. I yelped stagy and shook it, and the biter fell off. There was laughing. Meanwhile, Beleza got up and jumped on me again, this time avoiding paw. Kola ran and bit my paw, causing me to yelp for real, and at same time, Josh leaped in my other paw, and I fell down. I yelped quizzically, and pups laughed. Josh jumped on me.

_Pinned ya! _

_Yeah, kiddo. But not for long!!!_

I roared and moved my torso, so he was under me.

_Who is pinning who down now, Josh?_

We laughed and then I laid down. Pups started chasing my tail, and I ran forwards. They chased me, and I laughed. It was long time since I was playing these pup games.

_Hey, I wanna play hide'n'seek! _Beleza prescribed. We chuckled and I nodded.

_I'm ok with it!_

I counted, of course.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty! Ready or not, here I come!_

I walked in nearby bushes. Of them like jumpy doe out leaped Beleza. I scratched tree three times, saying.

_Scratches for Beleza!_

Beleza grunted and sat by tree. I chuckled and then started scouring through the nearby territory. I didn't even heard a little scratches on tree. There was chuckles and I saw Josh and Kola watching me and laughing. I looked at Araw and smiled.

_It's lunchtime, let's go sleeping!_

_No! Please!_

_Yes. Go now._

_Waah!_

Pups suddenly saw a rabbit and started chasing it. I rolled eyes.

_Five minutes!_

Then I walked to our den and leaped in. I looked at Aleu and she pinned me down._  
_

_You killed Roy! _She barked.

_No, female, _I growled and got her down. _He was just too afraid and now's unconscious. And now you're gonna pay for pinning. _I humped her back.

* * *

**A.N.** Yeah, Again- if you like this story then review. We're repeating, but it's your only chance to get something improved. We know it's getting rude and brutal, maybe too much angst, but before 6th chapter In Nitrous thoughts was a big fluff and blah blah. But it was fluff ONLY because Becca traveled to England, and now she's back. She's getting the story in some frames right now..


End file.
